Michael Suarez
Name: Suarez, Michael Gender: male Age: 16 Grade: 10th Extra Curricular Activity: Baseball team, third base School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Though he's of Puerto Rican ethnicity and was born in America, his features look distinctly Asian and have gotten him mistaken for Chinese. His dark hair is usually gelled back, though he rarely keeps it the same for long. His figure is muscular but slim, while he himself is of average height (5'4). Biography: Born to a Puerto Rican family in New York, Michael never was a baseball fan. In fact, he only joined the team because his family kept pressuring him to do it. Though he did eventually become quite good at third base, his true skill was apparent when the team was on the offensive, with him seeming to have a natural ability for stealing bases (stealing home at least ten times in one season) and hitting. He alone was responsible for several runs during the tenth grade season, though he also did well on defense. He is often credited with helping the Barry Colseon team to so many victories, though he always redirects the credit to his teammates. Even though he's well liked among his classmates, popularity means nothing in survival programs such as SOTF. Other: His skill at stealing bases has earned him the nickname "Klepto". Number: B68 The above biography is as written by Slayer. Minimal edits were made to said biography when Michael was adopted by MismatchedEyes. Other than those edits, no other alterations have been made to the author's original work. Weapon: Kukri Knife Conclusion: He's well-liked among his classmates, and yet he's playing in a game in which the strong survive. While at first glance that may not seem to be a glaring advantage, players like B77 have used that popularity as a means to an end, teaming up to try and 'take the game down'. Maybe B68 will take the same route? If he does, I'm looking for him to last awhile, but go down in flames, just like they all do. Game Evaluations Kills: Zero Killed by: Angelina Kaige Collected Weapons: Kukri Knife (designated weapon) Allies: Jack O'Connor, was also very briefly aligned with Martyn Ferdinand and Jill Gatling, Scott Jameson Enemies: Angelina Kaige Mid-Game Evaluation: What Michael Suarez did during the first few days of his stay on SOTF island is unknown. The first glimpse we're given of Michael Suarez happened when he wandered into the area of the waterfall, where Jill Gatling, Martyn Ferdinand, and fellow baseballer Jack O'Connor were stationed. He joined the group temporarily but lost them sometime during their trek to the warehouse. Instead, he found himself at the school building, where Lyndi Thibodeaux and Elsie Darroch were barricaded inside. Michael attempted to befriend the two girls but failed miserably and they both fled. Disappointed, he headed elsewhere, only to bump into fellow baseball player Scott Jameson. He and Scott travelled together to the lighthouse, where they were executed by Angelina Kaige. Post-Game Evaluation: Another failure on the part of the baseball team, WHY am I not surprised? You'd think 'Klepto' could've stolen some weapons instead of bases, but he did nothing of the sort. He just sort of danced around the island until Kaige took him out. Memorable Quotes: "Damn... one too many beers." - before it all quite set in "The name's Mike... Michael... Mikey, whatever you want. It's a real stroke of luck I bumped into you two. I just woke up and here you are!" - Michael encounters Jack and company Other/Trivia *Michael was one of the baseball players created by Slayer. He was adopted by MismatchedEyes shortly before the first ever character cap went into place. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Michael, in chronological order. *the beginning and end for B892 *To Sleep, Perchance To Dream *Cause I Fell On Black Days... Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Mikey Suarez. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * I'd have a thought if Mismatched actually did anything with him. - SlayerSlayer'' Category:V1 Students